


Distance.

by heyitsnxel



Series: 30 Trope Prompts. [22]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: "Distance makes the heart grow fonder" was the most bullshit saying Phil had ever heard.





	Distance.

**Author's Note:**

> day 22: online relationship

_Phil: Hey ^-^_

 

_Dan:  Hi. :3_

 

_Phil: Skype?_

 

_Dan: I can’t rn. :\ Tomorrow?_

 

_Phil: Okay._

 

_Dan is typing…_

_Dan: <3_

 

Nights like these were the worst. They were filled with an emptiness that almost scared Phil sometimes. How he had gotten so used to someone’s presence over such a short period of time – without even meeting them in real life – he’d never understand. But, that was just Dan. It was natural and now it seemed unreal to think back to a time where they didn’t Skype everyday, when his phone wasn’t constantly on the verge of dying from texting so much, when Dan wasn’t a part of his life at all.

 

Because, somehow, Dan really was a part of his life. He was there and there were no ulterior motives. He liked Phil for who he was, how his mind worked, and just his personality in general. It sounded pretentious to think this way, but there had been so many people in Phil’s life that had only been friends with him to get something out of it. He couldn’t deny the worry when Dan showed up. What if he was just like the others? What could he want to gain out of this? Was he just another ‘fan’? They all had been short lived, though. Somehow, it was really easy to see that Dan was absolutely nothing like anyone else. For that, Phil was grateful.

 

But now, he would be even more grateful if they didn’t live so far apart. There was nothing he wanted more in the world than to be able to see Dan whenever he wanted too – even though the thought alone made him giddy with nerves and he was sure he’d make a fool of himself. He wanted to trade their Skype calls for afternoons at Starbuck’s, their texts throughout the day to conversations they could have in person. Because, naturally, they wouldn’t spend too much time apart.

 

Distance makes the heart grow fonder was the most bullshit saying Phil had ever heard, because right now, he wasn’t feeling ‘fonder.’ He was feeling rather pathetic, if he were being honest.

_Phil is typing…_

_Phil: I miss you._

_Incoming call: Dan_

“Hello?”

 

“I miss you too.”


End file.
